


[Podfic] Wolf Man's Party

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of molly's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In which Dean and Sam Winchester investigate reports of a high school lacrosse team in Beacon Hills, California almost entirely comprised of werewolves, and the expedient application of chocolate chips to the problem first endangers, then saves, several lives.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wolf Man's Party

**Title:** Wolf Man's Party

  
 **Pairings:** Derek/Stiles, Allison/Scott, Dean Winchester/Melissa McCall, Sam Winchester/Chris Argent/Victoria Argent

  
 **Summary:** _In which Dean and Sam Winchester investigate reports of a high school lacrosse team in Beacon Hills, California almost entirely comprised of werewolves, and the expedient application of chocolate chips to the problem first endangers, then saves, several lives._

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 26 minutes 06 seconds

 

 **download** [as an mp3 (24MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wolf-mans-party)  
  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
